


When Lightning Strikes Your Life (and the thunder comes rolling in)

by TheOutlierWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutlierWriter/pseuds/TheOutlierWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot featuring little Lexa (her name is Alexis in this. Will change later?) and her friend Lukus. This isn't very good or long. I apologize for any mistakes. Feedback is great, good or bad. I might continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lightning Strikes Your Life (and the thunder comes rolling in)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

"I once heard that lightning is a weapon of a god named Zeus."

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know... Do you?"

"No. You shouldn't either. It is just a myth."

"Okay, I believe you."

It was nearing sundown when the storm came rolling in. The rain started off slowly then gradually faster. The lightning and thunder soon joined the rain.

The boy suddenly jumps up from his seat as if he was burnt. "Want to go out?!"

"Are you crazy? I do not wish to die today."

The boy frowns at his friend as she shook her head. "Come on, I promise I will not let you die," grinning he adds, "today."

The girl weighs her descisions. "You promise?"

The boy nods excitedly. "I promise Alexis. I will protect you from the lightning." He gives her a smile.

Alexis nods before putting on her coat. "Mother! I am going outside with Lukus!"

Alexis's mother looks up from where she is sewing a new blanket, "Be careful," as she turns to look at Lukus she points a finger at him, "keep her safe."

Lukus nods. "Yes ma'am. I promise."

"Come, let us go!" Alexis all but drags Lukus outside the tent. "It is cold!" she squels as the rain beats against her tiny body.

"You are the one who rushed us out here." Lukus points out as he pulls her hood up on her head.

The rain had gotten softer now, the lightning and thunder slowly fading away.

Alexis looks up at Lukus with a mischevous smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Lukus questions taking a step back, just in case.

All he is met with is silence.

"Hey, look at that!"

Lukus glances to where Alexis points before feeling his knees go out. He covers his face as the muddy ground swallows his body up.

"Oops." that is all she says as she takes off running.

Lukus grins before pulling himself up. "Three. Two. One."

The chase is on.

He spots her hiding behind a tree but she sees that he notices her. She starts running toward a field of marigolds.

Remembering what his teachers taught him about lightning and fields he starts running as fast as he can while running for her to stop.

"Stop!"

Alexis ignores his yells. She knew it was one of his tricks to get his revenge, she wasn't going to let him trick her this time.

A flash lit up the sky as a streak of light stuck the ground. Thunder rumbles loudly as the streak connects with the ground.

Alexis turns back to the sound of the yelp.

The rain starts slowing down as the thunders rumbling fades.

People start peaking their heads out of the flaps of their tents.

The clouds flow to the east.

The sun starts lightng the sky.

But all Alexis notices is a body lying in the middle of the marigold field.

One word goes through her mind.

Lukus.


End file.
